War Of Ships UPDATE
by I'mBadAtThingsILike
Summary: It's... In the title... It's an update for the contest. New contestants are obviously welcomed


**(AN: Foe those of you who don't know, 39addict101, the host of the competition, is away for about 2 weeks. As I don't know exactly when she will return and don't want to judge without her, so I am taking responsibility by extending the deadline until she comes back. I'm changing it to July 7th/8th, which I think will be enough time. Thank you for all the contestants who have already given in their stories, we appreciate it. For those of you who don't know, I have listed the rules again below, with a new story so it doesn't get repetitive. It's sort of? A continuation to the original one? But not really? Well anyway, thank you for reading.)**

Amy's fingers flew across the keyboard as she quickly typed out a message. Her fingers moved in a blur, Jade eyes scanning the text as they appeared on the screen to check for any mistakes. Her face glowed with the LED screen reflecting on it, and her eyes were wide with wonder. The steady clicking of the keys filled the room, only stopping for short periods when she went back to correct a typo.

Finishing up the message, she read it over several times, eyes searching throughly to check for any small mistakes, tearing the sentences apart to put better ones to replace them, before slowly, hesitatingly, pressing enter. She stared at the pop up that thanked her for sending it, and moved her hand to the mouse. Closing the tab, she sighed in relief as the stress that had accumulated while typing rose off her shoulders. Leaning her head back and letting her eyes flutter shut, she mused on what she had just done.

She, Amy Cahill, a multimillionaire with almost everything at her disposal, just fretted for 12 minutes on her first comment. She had just wrote a comment. A review, some feedback, a fan mail, on a _fanfiction_. Not _any_ fanfiction, a fanfiction about _them._ The clue hunters, the Vespers, friends, family, everyone. It was surreal. How did they know about them? Even the tiniest of things, they talked about.

She originally found it while browsing the interwebs, trying to glean any information about how much the world knew about the clue hunt. And then she had stumbled across this. An archive, a website dedicated entirely to changing how their past, or future worked and writing stories about them. Of course, Amy had no knowledge of why they wanted to change it, or if this was a strange website that was available through times and dimensions where people from the past, future, and other universes came to discuss their worlds. Were they stories, or documents? But universes aside, the stories were definitely not of her world. At least, not to her knowledge.

After a while, she noticed that people called them fanfictions, which made her feel queasy inside. Was it called fanfiction because they were fans writing fiction about them, making the stories untrue, of was her life actually a lie, and she was just fiction that other people were fans of and writing more about? Shaking her head to dismiss the oncoming existential crisis, she scrolled on.

She read through the multitude of stories, staring to recognize a pattern. A pattern within the couples in the stories. Many of the authors seemed to enjoy seeing some of their "characters" ("We're just toys to them" Amy thought grimly) together. Though it wasn't the strangest things she saw, it definitely was peculiar. But there were to many of them to just skip over, so she decided to read them anyway. Soon enough, she found it easy to ignore the names and enjoy it as a story.

A lot of them were interesting, enjoyable even. There were some that were suspenseful, others were cute, some were sappy and Amy had a guilty pleasure reading those. Some were adventurous, some were romantic, some were straight out weird. Humorous, you could say.

She enjoyed them all. It was refreshing to see what other people thought about her, or people she knew. She clicked the next one languidly, not expecting anything special. She had stopped reading summaries or titles, finding it easier to just dive into the story instead. Which was perhaps why she was so unprepared.

The story was… beautiful. Artistic, poetic, amazing. She went through so many emotions while reading it, it blew her mind. How had they managed to get them down so well? To carve them so they fit into the story like puzzle pieces, how even though she knew them and didn't know of their real relationship, they seemed to be made for each other in the story.

With a start, she realized she finished the entire story. Touching her cheeks, she realized she was crying. Though whether it was from reading the story, or keeping her eyes open at the screen for so long, she didn't know. Wiping the tears away on her sleeve, she went up and reread it. Finally, she worked up the sour age to leave a comment. Call her weird for leaving a comment on a fanfiction of things that happened in her own life, she didn't care. It was too perfect to not leave something nice. She scrolled up and copied the link, planning on sending it to Nellie or Dan.

But first, the message. She typed it out, making sure to specify how much she loved it, before hitting send. Soon after she had receded to her bed, a message popped up o her phone. Dan had sent her a link. Clicking it, she noticed with a shock that it sent her back to the story she had just finished reading. How did Dan find this? Quickly replying, she realized that they both found the same story and were moved the same way.

Grinning, she sent the link to their group chat, and within an hour, the single most repeated text was the titles of the story, Which Amy had by then memorized.

It was "Insert your fanfic name here"

* * *

 **(Here's a repeat of the rules for any new contestants who want to enter! Let's go!)**

Do you want the fanfiction everyone was reading to be yours? Then welcome, to "The War of Ships", where T39C authors compete (civilly, PLEASE) to make judges recognize why they should ship the pairing the author does.

 ** _How To Enter:_**

 _You have to write a_ _oneshot (_ _no word limit) of your OTP. There's no limitations of what the oneshot should contain or be about, other than that it should have a clear-cut pairing and that they have to be together, whether it's at the end of the oneshot, or throughout. (In other words, it could just be something with them GETTING INTO a relationship, or something about them already in one)_

 _All you have to do is portray your OTP as best as you can, and try to make us see why you ship it. Authors notes can be used to defend your OTP, but_ ** _CANNOT_** _BE USED TO CALL OTHER AUTHORS OUT._

 _Please do not accuse us of being biased towards certain ships. We have taken into account that there will be a variety of pairings and have taken precautions by putting two judges with distinctly different OTPs. We are both multishippers, and accept any ship, and thus it WILL be fair._

 ** _Rules_** _:_

 _ **ANY BASHES, INSULTS, OR HATE ON ANOTHER SHIP WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFIED. NO EXCEPTIONS.**_

 _Self inserts are not allowed. OCs should only be used if they spur something behind the scenes (Ex: a breakup with a main character), otherwise not used at all._

 _Side pairings are fine, as long as they don't take spotlight. You're trying to convince us to see what's good in your OTP, not pushing all your ships on us._

 _No more than one chapter. That's what a oneshot is anyway, I don't know why I decided to clarify that._

 ** _It Is Recommended to:_**

 _Clearly put the ship in the categories, and put "for WOS" in the description._

 ** _PRIZES_** _:_

 _1st Place: Both judges will write a oneshot for anything of your choosing, as long as it's not M. We will also read and review any story of yours that you want us to, and if wanted, will make a cover. If a cover is not wanted, a scene from the fanfiction will be drawn to the best of our ability._

 _2nd Place: You may choose a judge to write a oneshot of anything of your choosing, as long as it's under M. One of us will also read and review any story you wrote that you want us to read._

 _3rd Place: One of us will read and review a story of yours, and will make a cover or fanart for it._

Deadline is by the end of this month. Oh, and please remember, this can be amazing for this archive. The point of this is NOT to tear each other down, rather, to build up reasoning behind your OTP. Good luck, contestants.

-39addict101 and I'mNotAGoodWriter

 **(Thanks for reading. The original is up on 39addict101's profile, for anyone who wanted to know)**


End file.
